The Season of Murder
by jonathan.e.picard
Summary: This spring break Conan faces the hardest challenge yet. Facing off against the Black Organization members, murders, and the ultimate mastermind. Can Conan rise to the challenge and figure it out?


The kids waited in class for the time to end and for spring to began. So they hear the clock ticking away as the last day before spring break grew to close. Ayumi , Mitsuhiko and Genta were so excited to get out of school and be with there family this break.

Little did I know that this Spring break well be covered in a black mist of murders.

Ring!

"Yes finally were free from school" everyone in the class said together.

Well me and Haibara started to pack up are thing Ayumi ,Mitsuhiko, Genta and came by to see how we well spend my break .

"So Conan are you sure you can't tag along on my trip with me and my parents? Please my parents wouldn't mind bring you along" Amy said with her eyes focused on Conan in her cute voice.

Just before Conan could answer Ayumi's question he felt a few eyes pierced him in the back, without turning around he had a good guess who was giving him these stars it was George and Mitch. They grabbed Conan by the shoulder and spun him around.

"So Conan your staying in town for Spring Break right" Genta and Mitsuhiko said with a fire burning in there eyes.

"Um... yeah sorry Ayumi I'm going to busy helping the Professor out with his projects" Conan said in a frantic and worried voice.

"Oh I see how about you Haibara? Ayumi asked in wonder.

"Sorry Ayumi but I also have to help out the Professor so thank for the offer but I can't" Haibara said in kind adult way.

As the group was done packing up there thing and final ready to leave school Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta new that they would mess the whole group well they go on there break with there parents.

"Don't worry guys even when were apart the junior detective boys well always be together to solve the case's that come are way and remember we have are badge's " Conan said with strength and courage in his voice and lefts up the badge.

As the group went there separate ways all knowing that this is one Spring break that they would never Conan was walking to the agency he decide to go in to the locale bookstore to stock up detective books for the break well walking he see's Ran and Sonoko.

Well in the store Ran and Sonoko were checking out the latest magazine's on fashion and love advice.

"Your love well find you and never let you down he make sure your life is his top concern on his mind" Ran read form for her love Horoscope form the magazine.

"So reading up on your love life with Shinichi-kun i see " Sonoko said with a large grin on her face.

"Sonoko" Ran said with her face as pink as a peach.

"Man i can't believe that detective nerd can't be around to shower you on this beautiful time of the year" Sonoko said in a little annoying voice and just before Ran could say anything they both heard a for miller voice.

"Hay Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan" Conan said in childish and cheerful voice.

Both of them were shocked to see Conan-kun behind saw that he was caring a bag full of Mystery novels in one hand.

"Well if it isn't the little brat"Sonoko said in a annoyed way.

"Well your not my first choose of people to run in to" Conan thought to himself.

"Oh Ran don't forget to get ready for are trip tomorrow"Sonoko said with excitement.

" Can't wait for it Sonoko see you tomorrow "Ran said well they were all leaving the book store .

When Conan looked back at Sonoko he could tell she was planing something big on what ever trip she was taking Ran on. Well after some time of walking Conan and Ran reach the agency only to come to a fer miler scene with eight beer can's on the ground and Mouri drunk out of his mind.

"Yes hic... go Yoko Okino encore, encore hic..." Mouri said with a drunken.

"Father gees I thought I told you to stop drinking so much"Ran said in anger and disappointment.

"Typical old man always drinking his life away" Conan thought.

"Man, Conan do you mind taking my dad to bed for me"Ran said with a worried expression on her face.

"Hic... your a good boy Conan i wish you were my son" Mouri said in his still drunken state .

After i put occhan to bed after his drinking fiasco down stairs i thought i would go watch some news to see what is going on in the world and Ran told me to wait a little bit for dinner to be ready.

Well tonight at seven fifteen we are on the scene a gruesome murder that has occurred. Police have state that the five people who were killed here were some how connect to a drug ring also no evidence has been found yet on who committed this crime in killing this drug smugglers more of this later at ten.

"Conan-kun dinner is ready"Ran said with cherry voice.

Well having a lovely dinner we Ran,Conan image that when he turn back to normal i well truly be able to have dinners with her every night like this just like a married couple .

"Conan-kun ,Conan-kun remember I'm going on a trip with Sonoko to a local hotel that her father is sponsoring in Osaka so please take care well I'm gone" Ran told Conan.

Well after dinner with Ran, I decide to go off to occhan desk and start reading the new mystery novel i bot today called "The Life can be a ride to hell". After reading for an hour i get the call that well change my Spring Break forever.

"Ring, ring..." Conan cell phone .

"Hello who is calling" Conan asked .

"Ha there Shinichi glad your there you have to come over quick something came in the mail for you and it seem it maybe your next big upcoming case" said Professor Agasa.

"Ill be there as soon as i can so just wait"said Conan with excitement in his voice.

So as Conan raced down the street to get to Professor Agasa house just waiting to see what new case has entered his life. Not know that this case maybe one of the hardest he has ever faced.

Knock,knock

"Ah your here i see what took you so long " Haibara said with a lot of sarcasm.

" Do you really have to start with this now" Conan also said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well glad you finally made it here Shinichi-kun the package i told you about is over there on the counter"Professor Agasa said.

As Conan picket up the package and opened it he found an iPod with a note attached to it that read " Watch the video inside to start the fun" so Conan turn's on the iPod and push the video app and watch's the video.

" Well hello there Mister Kudo my name is The Befallen Angle i need your help on a very important case for secure reason's my real name well not be mentioned . Also the details on the case well not be mentioned unless you come to the briefing i well be having in Osaka at a hotels grand opening on the 5/13/13 hope to see you there and just know this maybe the hardest case you could hope to ever face."

After the video was done playing Conan had a moment of silents to what he just heard knowing the meetings time is in two days.

" So what are you plan to do now Shinichi-kun ?"Professor Agasa asked

"If i know Kudo-kun he well take on any change that come his way" Haibara said with a small smile on her face.

"Your right as a Detective it is my job to take on every and all case that come my way no matter the challenge" Conan said well think of what to esspect on the case.

Authors Notes:

Well this was my first attempt a writing my on story hope it goes well .

Also I'd like to give a big shot out to these people Too Insane For You, Pink-Fire-Dragon and also a big shot to six-sides-of-the-dice for telling me to start a story thank you to all these people.

Also i well be starting the next chapter soon


End file.
